<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandonment Play by alyhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293191">Abandonment Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyhere/pseuds/alyhere'>alyhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandonment Play [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyhere/pseuds/alyhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due ragazzi in una relazione S&amp;M che praticano abandonment play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandonment Play [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandonment Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa è una rappresentazione di una delle mie fantasie sessuali. Per favore non giudicate. Se ho fatto qualsiasi tipo di errore nella storia, per favore ditemelo nei commenti. I personaggi sono stati creati da me e non hanno a che fare con nessuna persona esistente. Non hanno nessuna informazione oltre a essere uomini adulti. Tutte le cose scritte sono consensuali. Ho postato anche una traduzione in inglese di questa storia [I've posted an English translation of the story].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Esce dal bagno ed è ammaliato dalla vista del suo Master pronto per quello che sta per succedere. </p><p>"Siediti." gli ordina, indicando il letto.</p><p>Il ragazzo appena uscito dalla doccia, ancora umido, ubbidisce.</p><p>L'asciugamano legato intorno alla sua vita cade, lasciandolo nudo.</p><p>Delicatamente si siede sul letto, dando la schiena al suo Master.</p><p>Sente una mano percorrere la sua spina dorsale, facendolo rabbrividire.</p><p>Una benda nera viene adagiata sui suoi occhi impedendogli la vista.</p><p>Il cuore del più piccolo batte sempre più forte. </p><p>Sapendo già cosa fare incrocia le mani dietro la schiena. </p><p>Vengono avvolte da una morbida corda rossa legata in modo complesso. </p><p>Il ragazzo viene spinto sul letto, a pancia in giù. </p><p>L'altro gli alza le gambe in modo che le caviglie tocchino la parte posteriore delle cosce. </p><p>Lega anche quelle con una corda uguale alla prima. </p><p>Un gemito lascia le labbra del ragazzo sul letto quando uno dei suoi glutei viene colpito dalla mano del suo Master. </p><p>Sente dei passi allontanarsi per poi tornare poco dopo. </p><p>Sussulta quando sente una fredda sostanza densa cadere sulla parte inferiore del suo corpo. </p><p>È il lubrificante. </p><p>Le mani del grande procedono a massaggiare quella zona. </p><p>Inserisce un dito nell'apertura, facendo gemere il ragazzo, che si contrae leggermente. </p><p>Un altro viene aggiunto, fino arrivare a tre. </p><p>Fa molta fatica a contenere i gemiti. </p><p>Poco dopo le dita vengono tolte e si sente un peso alzarsi dal letto. </p><p>Capisce che si sta spostando per la stanza, probabilmente cercando qualcosa. </p><p>"Piccolo" si sente bisbigliare all'orecchio di punto in bianco "ti vorrei imbavagliare, va bene?" </p><p>"Sì, Master." annuisce il più giovane eccitato per quello che subirà. </p><p>Sente quella che sembra una pallina di plastica appoggiarsi alla bocca, così la apre leggermente lasciandole spazio. </p><p>Gli viene legata dietro alla testa, non troppo stretta da fargli male ma abbastanza da non cadere. </p><p>Improvvisamente qualcosa di circa due centimetri di diametro e dieci di lunghezza viene lentamente inserito nella sua apertura, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi. </p><p>"Rimarrai qui finché non torno." Gli dice mentre si allontana. "Divertiti!" La porta si chiude. </p><p>Dopo quelli che sembrano 30 secondi, lo strano oggetto inizia a vibrare. </p><p>Ora è sicuro di sapere che cos'è. </p><p>È leggermente spaventato da questa situazione. </p><p>Prima di iniziare si sono accordati che se per lui questo fosse troppo, deve schiacciare l'anello sull'indice della sua mano destra. </p><p>Questo manderà un messaggio al telefono del suo Master, che spegnerà la vibrazione a distanza e tornerà a slegarlo il prima possibile. </p><p>Le mani gli sono state legate vicine per questo motivo. </p><p>Comunque al momento tutto questo gli piace davvero tanto. </p><p>Si è completamente arreso nel trattenere i gemiti. </p><p>Sente sempre di essere vicino all'orgasmo ma continua a non venire. </p><p>Le braccia e le gambe ormai gli fanno male in quella posizione. </p><p>Il suo corpo vibra così forte che non riesce a muoversi. </p><p>Finalmente viene sporcandosi la pancia.<br/>
Spera che il vibratore si fermi. </p><p>Ovviamente continua ad andare. </p><p>Essendo più sensibile di prima grazie all'orgasmo, pensa che la potenza sia aumentata. </p><p>Senza accorgersene inizia a piangere. </p><p>Sono lacrime di soddisfazione e piacere. </p><p>Cerca di trattenersi il più possibile per evitare complicanze nella respirazione. </p><p>Ha già la bocca tappata, rischierebbe di svenire. </p><p>Gli sembra passino ore prima di venire di nuovo e per fortuna il vibratore viene spento. </p><p>È sul punto di addormentarsi da quanto è esausto. </p><p>Sente dei passi avvicinarsi a lui. </p><p>Ha paura. </p><p>Qualcuno è entrato in casa?<br/>
Forse il suo Master è tornato e non ha sentito la porta aprirsi? </p><p>Il vibratore viene rimosso delicatamente. </p><p>Le sue gambe vengono slegate e così anche le sue braccia e la sua bocca, facendolo deglutire e sputare un po' di saliva. </p><p>Infine gli viene tolta la benda. </p><p>"Sei stato bravo, Piccolo." un bacio gli si appoggia sulla fronte bagnata di sudore e lacrime. </p><p>"Bentornato Master." dice sorridendo. </p><p>"In realtà sono sempre rimasto qui."</p><p>Il più piccolo arrossisce al pensiero di essere stato osservato da lui per tutto quel tempo. </p><p>"Sembrava non finire più." dice mentre si massaggia le mani che erano legate fino a poco fa. </p><p>"Immagino, ma è passata solo mezz'ora." </p><p>Lo aiuta ad alzarsi, ma le sue gambe cedono. </p><p>Lo porta in braccio fino al bagno per pulirsi. </p><p>Mentre il ragazzo esausto si lava, il suo Master cambia le lenzuola. </p><p>Finiscono per trovarsi entrambi sul letto. Il più grande che massaggia le gambe, le braccia e i glutei doloranti del più piccolo, mentre insieme decidono che film guardare quella sera.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>